<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book ideas: public opinions by Apple_joose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695237">Book ideas: public opinions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_joose/pseuds/Apple_joose'>Apple_joose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_joose/pseuds/Apple_joose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I need help please</p><p> </p><p>Also this wouldn't let me make tags I'm triggered</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book ideas: public opinions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so I like to world build and such and I was on the internet (when am I not?) And I came across a post that said something about how enby characters should be more prominent in works of fiction because prophecies and such are too gendered. So here I am asking for names for this Ron weasley looking intersex character. I'm thinking Robin.</p><p>I'm not gonna spoil any of my works for ya so you don't get anything to go off of other than hey look like androgynous Ron weasley</p><p> </p><p>Also if any of my readers are intersex please comment I want to ask some questions so I can represent you all properly :)</p><p> </p><p>Name options:</p><p>Go nuts</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>